Harthatenarl/Identities
Nevan Wilson Appearance Nevan is portrayed as a young, but misanthropic girl. She has a slim build and a well bone structure, with a slender yet rather curvaceous figure, long fingers and legs. Her most striking feature is her natural red, living hair, which made her known as the Red-Haired Demon and gave origin to the urban legend of same name, also due for her violent behavior. She is heterochromatic, having green to golden irises and delicate eyes with long, voluminous lashes. Her nails and toenails are often polished a red or black color and she also has freckles and several scars around her arms. Many people consider her to be very attractive. Nevan speaks with a slight Italian accent, which can go from a calm tune to a wild one in no time. She is shown to have sharp teeth. When seen bare-chested or naked, it is shown that she has a large pair of scars going down her back, crossing over it, one vertically and one horizontally. Her many tattoos include a three-headed dragon on her left arm along with a pentagram and a tattoo of a inverted cross; the words "Solve et Coagula" are tattooed across her throat as well. Her general attire consists of dark outfits, often leather, proeminent high heels and her trademark long coat. She has a obvious affinity for red-colored apparel, mostly because the color traditionally represents a heroic figure in Japanese culture. Despite normally looking rather frigid, in fact she is very intimidating and aggressive, mainly when angered. Personality Nevan is one of the most carefree and insane characters in-universe. Her most pointed characteristic is her crass, jovial and vulgar personality. She is psychologically unstable and presents a clear danger to her surroundings. She is not only capable of extreme violence, but often appeals to it, whether carried out with a slasher smile or out of murderous rage. She's unstoppable when on a rampage, making her extremely frightening to deal with. She always comes off as callous and nonchalant, and is either cursing, insulting or making sexually charged, morbid comments. She has a habit of joking around and disrespecting those around her, and also has a strong sense of personal pride and unconsciously praises herself. She is also very narcissistic and extremely arrogant; she does acknowledge some characters' abilities and has great respect for those with strong will, but is fast to return to her egotistical and eccentric persona. Although Nevan might be the most evil individual in the entire series, and has a very unstable personality, it appears that she has a strange hidden sense of humor, as she tends to crack dark, amoral jokes at times. Nevan and Hellhound are noticed to be the only characters to acknowledge the fact that they are in a video game. She is the only character who will insult the player for being incompetent and sometimes will give tips for getting some of her endings in Crimewar. She rather enjoys fighting in a playful yet brutal manner and maintains her cool even when up against powerful people, such as Hannya Muromachi, and even violently taunting them. She is exaggeratedly aggressive and sadistic, and can be very destructive, amoral and self-centered when needed, besides apparently enjoying physical pain on herself as well. She also gets bored easily and does not hesitate to torture and get rid of people she simply doesn't like. She will often interrupt people in the middle of their speaking and most likely attack them in the process. However, underneath her cocky attitude, even her can be taken by surprise, usually because of her arrogance. Due to her distinct violent nature, Nevan is also exceptionally foul-mouthed. Nevan can be considered an intellectual and is a tactical genius, which makes her particularly unpredictable. She often attempts to trick, deceive and backstab, and has shown great ability in manipulating others. No one manages to outsmart her, while she manages to make fools out of the entire cast. That said, she will eventually brainwash people with twisted lectures, not only for her own gains, but with no apparent reason; her skills at utterly annihilating people verbally are feared and avoided. Her levels of insanity are also apparently limitless and uncontrollable as she can go completely berserk when angered. She also has an extremely erratic behavior; one minute she seemingly has a completely calm and cool demeanor, the next she is both maniacal and senseless. Nevan is very much feral in nature. She lacks empathy, and feel neither guilt nor any kind of meaningful love. She uses violence for the purpose of dominating and humiliating her victim. She was also shown to be impatient, short-tempered, destructive, and cruel. She is a completely insane psychopath with no regard for life or remorse for any atrocities she commits. On the contrary, she, in fact, finds amusement in the suffering of others and mayhem, and often breaks out into hysterical laughter when doing so. She is also noted for her sinister nihilism, which she claims to be "the only sanity left in her". She finds life meaningless and insignificant, and she admits she finds no meaning in things like love, hope and friendship that others cherish and value. Despite this, she explicitly states she does not hate the humankid or the world, left alone with no reason, but is just apathetic to them, and does not care for the consequences of her acts. However, even Nevan can be laid back when needed. She has proven to be very respectful when at people's lairs, and when talking with Wayland and some other individuals, she speaks more politely, showing that she still may hold some kind respect for them, though this may be not the case. She has also some kind of detachment for material belongings. For example, she only retrieved Excalibur from its former owner because he begged her to do so. She also shares some minimalistic ideals, and focus only on her goals. It is also revealed that she does not kill animals unless truly necessary, and even has some fondness for them. Philosophical and social views Nihilism and Atheism Discrimination Eccentricities Mispronunciations Nevan has a fairly slight, but insistent Italian accent. Aside from the sheer volume of expletives in her dialog, she often makes use of Italian words in the middle of senteces, expressions and even entire phrases in Italian. She often mispronunce words in English, and mix English and Italian words together, to the point where some characters don't understand what she's saying; some examples are "here" for "hiere", "excuse" for "escuze", "pass" for "pazzio", and so on. While she's seen speaking in a peculiar manner most of the time, Nevan can, in fact, speak an impeccable, formal and fluent English, absent of mispronunciations and slangs, and with a accent which vaguely resembles a British accent. This, however, is only seen when she is speaking to her superiors or in extremely specific situations. Impatience Sadism and Sociopathy Miscellaneous Mannerisms Mental Health Sexuality Interests Category:Characters subpages